


Sewing Skylines to Shores

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, No Dialogue, On the Run, One Shot, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. All she wanted was to be with her.





	Sewing Skylines to Shores

Hotaru used to occasionally wonder if she was doing the right things. All her life she was told what to do, what to say, and how to act. She was someone's puppet, and for once, she stood on her own two feet. She severing those ties, the strings that held her back, and she wasn't alone. She had Shizuka by her side, and if she could maybe just rewind to where they had first met, she would have known to take her hand sooner. Then again, the treacherous thoughts kept telling her that she was really just messing up her life for herself - and for Shizuka, that she was the selfish one.

But when Hotaru was holding Shizuka in her arms, kissing her, and telling her that she loved her? In those moments, those thoughts were banished, far away where they couldn't reach her. She wasn't going to return to what her life once was, or who she once was. No, she wouldn't allow it. Hotaru never want to Shizuka's smile to disappear, to lose her possibly forever.

All she wanted was to be with her. That was far more important now, to sew a dream so that it would become reality. If they would sew the skylines to the shores, to even dare make a sound in the vastness, that they could do anything.


End file.
